


The Great Inuzuka-Sabaku War

by JKirin



Series: Damn Elevator [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet Collection, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Humor, Idiots in Love, Kiba and Gaara fight over Neji, Love Triangles, M/M, Rivalry, Short & Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: They were off to a bad start, but Kiba had a goal to get Neji's attention and would walk through hell to make it happen – the hell that Gaara was more than happy to put in his way.(Series of short drabbles/ficlets related to Damn Elevator highlighting Kiba's attempts to steal Neji's heart despite Gaara's interference. Chronologically takes place after the Christmas soirée mentioned in ch5 but prior to the events of the main story)
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Damn Elevator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

On the first day back to work after the holidays, Inuzuka could barely contain his excitement as he got to see a certain professor that's been haunting his dreams ever since the Christmas soirée.

Having shown Neji around the premises, introduced to the crew members and other scientists, the lead mechanic walked him to the newly renovated room which harboured the atomic clock.

"—and this here will be your personal lab from now on," said Kiba, showing his best lopsided grin. "We do regular maintenance once a month, but if you need assistance with measurements or anything at all, please let me know."

So far, the atmosphere was quite amicable and Kiba had plans to build a good relationship with the newcomer, gradually growing it into friendship, and, hopefully, something more. But first thing first, he needed to clear up the shameless lie that a despicable redhead told Neji at that party.

"Um...about your cousin—" began he, but was cut short by a strong hand pinning his face to a wall.

"If you talk about her again," Neji growled into his ear "if I even suspect that her name crossed your mind, I will dispose of you," dropping his voice even lower he continued "Take you down to the lower basement, to the farthest room from the elevator, chain you to a cold radiator with half-century old iron shackles that I know for a fact are still there since war, and leave you be. I wonder how long it would take for others to notice your sorry existence gone..."

That damn redhead just had to ruin all his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you on my couch?" asked Shikamaru looking at the lifeless body currently occupying his most favourite spot in all of the observatory.

"It'sh nwot yours!" came out a muffled reply from underneath a pillow, which was unceremoniously taken away right after, revealing a tear-eyed face of his boss.

"What happened?"

"Neji is not talking to me" responded Kiba turning over to face the back of the couch instead.

"And that matters why?"

"How can I explain myself to someone who doesn't talk to me?!"

"Still not getting it"

The lead mechanic sat up straight and shared with his employee the story from Christmas soiree: how he saw the new professor for the first time and wanted to befriend him but an evil redhead planted a terrifying thought into Neji's head. Which was a total lie that he never had a chance to correct since then.

Nara deeply regretted being part of this conversation, but—

"If it means that I get my couch back, I will talk to him"

Kiba beamed "You will get it for all of eternity!"

***

Neji was interrupted by a polite knock on the door to the Time Lab, which he got into habit of locking to prevent a certain lead mechanic from barging in whenever he pleased.

"Nara" said he in greeting.

"Kiba does not like your cousin's boobs"

"Told you to watch out for that mutt" Gaara chuckled from behind the stunned brunet. "Still obsessing over Hinata"


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to build a relationship with someone who barely noticed him, but Kiba didn't give up. If only he got an opportunity to talk to Neji for more than a minute, they would hit it off. For sure.

What could be better and less conspicuous than a chat over coffee? Nothing! Which is why there were mugs of hot beverage in Kiba's hands when the door to the Time Lab shot open, sending him sprawling on the floor.

Gaara smirked at his perfect timing and, closing the door, decided to stay a few more minutes with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words! I did it!


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" Kiba heard a voice from the doorway and spun around startled, dropping a duster to the floor, only to see Gaara walking into the lab and picking up the thing.

"None of your business" he barked out. He's been trying to make nice with Neji for almost a month now and still without any success.

"I must say, you're not bad" the redhead looked around the lab that was unusually clean. "Almost on par with the cleaning lady. Missed a spot?" he pointed out at Neji's desk, covered in piles and piles of papers.

"Oh, shut up!" Not that Kiba didn't want to clean the thing, it just looked so unstable that he feared to mess it up further.

"Hi Gaara" Neji walked through the door completely ignoring the lead mechanic. Noticing a duster in his friend's hand, he smiled and asked "Did you clean my lab?"

"Sure" came immediate response, causing Kiba's jaw to drop.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a student orientation week and freshmen were coming to the Konoha observatory for a tour. The lead mechanic was super excited about the event because he just loved showing naïve kids the incredible equipment they had, and seeing their eyes widen at the sight of The Beast.

Every year, the observatory would also highlight one of the resident scientists and, of course, Kiba wanted Neji to be the one, but he didn't ask him yet. Because the answer would definitely be a no. Which is why, he came up with a plan: he would name Karin as the highlighted scientist and ask Neji to be a back up, then have Shika distract Karin enough to get her be late for the presentation and call up Neji instead! Brilliant!

So, he braved up and walked into the Time Lab in high spirits, finding the long-haired brunet sitting behind his desk over some research papers.

"Um.." he began, excitement tingling in his fingers.

"No" was a quick response.

"I didn't even—"

"No"

"How—"

"Gaara"

That little devil.. "How did he?"

"Temari"

Kiba looked at him dumbfounded, but seeing an elegant brow raise, finally got the connection.

"Shikaaa!" he was going to set that pineapple head on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post more of these as I haven't found a single fic where Kiba and Gaara would be fighting over Neji... If you know of any, please tell me! I think that this dynamics is pretty funny :) But now... please go to the next work and get a taste of what Itachi's been doing to get our SasuNaru together ;)


End file.
